Hiyono's Hidden Talent
by pointofview360
Summary: Hiyono seems to surround herself with extremely talented people. Ryouko is on her way to an athletic scholarship, Kouske is a master illusionist, and Ayumu is the best cook she knows. Can Ayumu make her feel worthwhile? AyuHiyo


Hiyono's Hidden Talent

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. Believe me, I wish I was smart enough to create those plot lines, but I'm not. Trust me.

Chapter one:

Hiyono stared out the window in Ayumu's apartment, dazingly watching the clouds float by. Every single formation looked like some delicacy; spicy curry, chicken, rice balls…

**groooooooowl**

Her stomach growled every three seconds, but she knew food was on the way.

Ayumu was in the kitchen, as usual, cooking up some yummy treat for her. He had no choice; if he refused, he would be pummled with punches from usagi-chan, but after knowing Hiyono for so long, he'd found he rather liked the thought of cooking for someone other than Madoka.

"Ayumuuuuuuu are you done yet! I'm starving out here!"

Ayumu groaned at the shrill sound of Hiyono's voice. She was possibly the most annoying creature on the face of Earth, but she really was a loyal friend, if not more. Walking out of the kitchen, he plopped a plate of steamed rice and spicy chicken on the table.

"Dinner's served, your highness," he said as he slumped down into the chair across from her.

"OOOOH AYUMU! This food looks DELICIOUS!" She began scarfing down as much food as her mouth could hold at one time, until she finished every grain of rice in sight. This included Ayumu's dinner, which he was not happy about losing to a girl almost half his size.

"Are you finished yet?" he sighed as he stared at his empty plate.

Hiyono sat back in her chair, satisfied.

"Ayumu, I swear to you right now, you are the finest chef in all of Japan! Your food just makes me want to sing! Outside the winnndow! Kirakirakirari! A shooting star streeeaks kirakirakirari-"

Ayumu rolled his eyes.

"Are you aware that song makes absolutely no sense?"

She nodded. "Yup! That's the point!"

Ayumu cocked an eyebrow. " The point of the song is to have no point?"

She giggled loudly. "Exactly! Things that have no point are so much fun!"

"You are so weird."

"AYUMU! You are so cruel! You don't tell someone she's weird! That's heartless! We have to work on your social skills! Take this! HIYONO PUNCH!"

Ayumu then faced a barrage of punches from kuma-chan and usagi-chan.

About an hour later, the two of them were on the couch watching TV in silence; Hiyono lazily laying up against the arm of the couch, her feet propped up in Ayumu's lap.

"Hey," Ayumu grunted.

Hiyono rolled over and looked him in the eyes to show she was listening.

"I'm not the best chef in Japan."

Her eyes immediately popped open. " What?"

"Earlier you said that I was the greatest chef in Japan. I'm not. There are at least a thousand other people in the world who cook better than me."

Hiyono sighed, sitting herself upright. She'd been thought this with him before. He was the most brilliant person she had ever met, but he was the biggest idiot when it came to recognizing his own talent. "Ayumu, you are a wonderful chef. You shouldn't downgrade your talents."

Ayumu grunted. " I'm not downgrading. I'm being realistic."

" Sometimes realism isn't what a person needs." She gently laid a hand on his shoulder. " Sure, there maybe people who cook better than you, but think of all the people that you DO cook better than! Like me! Why do you think that I need you to cook for me all the time?"

Ayumu stared blankly at her as she continued her speech.

Hiyono was in a frenzy now. It seemed that all the pent up anger and sadness she felt came tumbling out of her mouth. "I seem to surround myself with the most talented people in the world! Kouske, he's a master illusionist and can make anyone think what he wants them to. And Ryouko! She is the most athletic person I know!"

She looked at the ground, but Ayumu caught her chin and forced her to look up at him. Silver tears slid down her cheek at an alarming rate, and it caused something inside of Ayumu to stir. In all of the time he'd known her, even after all the dangerous situations she'd been through because of him, he'd never seen her cry.

"And then there's you," she sobbed. "Grand pianist, master of logic, and one of the best chefs ever… How am I supposed to find my talent amongst all these great people?"

Ayumu couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, enclosing her in his arms.

"Hiyono…."

He was at a loss for words. How could someone as…. Beautiful -inside and out- think so poorly of herself? This is really the first time he'd ever seen her in such a state. The Hiyono he knew was always smiling… Never revealing her true feelings to anyone. She just plastered on a smile, and kept it there, regardless of what people said or did. He had a feeling that someone could abuse her, and she'd still love them and want to be their friend.

"Hiyono, you are the kindest, most trusting person I have ever met. You've tolerated me longer than anyone. You're an outstanding reporter and you sing very well, despite your song choice. You have the amazing talent to make me feel…. At home, and for god's sake, please stop crying. I-I can't stand to see you in this state."

He gently brushed a few strands of carmel colored hair away from her face. "Hey," Ayumu grunted.

Hiyono blinked. "Yes Ayumu?"

He shakily leaned in and kissed her.

"You're a good kisser too."


End file.
